EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Verse 2 Primordial Awakenings
Primordial Awakenings is the second Verse of the ongoing scripted series Control Sequence and follows the struggle of protagonist Nex and others against Zaezel and the unknown forces. Information The Azure Grimoire that contains the "Azure of Destruction" has awakened once more. Primordial Awakenings continues right after the ending of Verse 1, continuing the struggle in Kagutsuchi it switches focus to stopping Zaezel and the seithr beings while discovering the power of the strange remnants of Sin left behind and buried in secrecy which are shards and cores of the boundaries power banned long ago. What connections do these strange artifacts have to the cast? The race to stop Zaezel from fulfilling the strange prophetic goal of his "Lord" begins for the heroes and main protagonist Nex. Pre-Synopsis and Plot Amiss the events of the fateful meeting of the Destroyer, Nex, and a girl with a pure heart and soul Myri; Kagutsuchi was attacked by the likes of a mysterious force calling himself Zaezel who inserted himself into the affairs of the government's city. Zaezel and those alike him seeking to punish the world for a sin committed long ago he's claimed they've forgotten. Sin revolving around long forgotten artifacts like the Seithr Cores and the Shards of Sin. They're there as "Envoys" and "Catalysts" to the truth. The NOS's soldiers of name, Azure Prodigy Reiga Sorairo and Nex's Childhood friend the "Hero of the Azure Flame" Siegfried Schtauffen tried to defeat the being leading to a heated conflict in the heart of the 5th area. The Grimoire awakened from a dormant state as Nex's breaks its restriction and relies on its power once more to defeat Zaezel and afterward Myri was able to calm the excited state of it and Nex had passed out afterward. Nex wakens after a memory from the past, reminding him of the fact he'd awakened his Azure Grimoire in combat with a remnant of man's created sin called an Azure Sin Subject. Returning focus to the 13th High Areas of Kagutsuchi, he seeks the Branch and its restricted area which Zaezel appears to be headed right towards as well. He continues to traverse to the gate for his own reasons as well as to help the girl Myri find her own destiny from truth as beings like Zaezel continue to target her for death while he pieces together for himself just what connection his grimoire had to them. The mystery around the shards and cores of Seithr and their connection to the strange forms of seithr beings thicken, attacks continue to occur on the various areas, what exactly is Zaezel's and these strange illegal forces intentions with the city? Among it all, Nex's personal enemy and the successor to original Sequence Destroyer Yamaorochi, Akuhei has also emerged to make a move on his own goals. Between the two forces of chaos and destruction, the Sequence of protagonist Nex shifts and everyone follows to the next phase with him to test the strength of their souls and resolves. Episodes Episodes following second verse of Control Sequence. *Special: None Arcs The Core Anomaly *Episode 20: Conflict of Resolve *Episode 21: Shards of Sin and Surfacing Hope *Episode 22: Core of Hate and Ambition *Episode 23: Struggles of Freedom *Episode 24: Inner Demons *Episode 25: Breaking Chains *Episode 26: Mind of Destruction *Episode 27: Seeds of Discord *Episode 28: Design and Purpose *Episode 29: Nightfall Blazes *Episode 30: Core Menace Red Singularity *Episode 31: Troublesome Troubadours *Episode 32: Black Operations *Episode 33: Crimson Warnings *Episode 34: The Mirrored Eyes *Episode 35: Bloodstained Hatred *Episode 36: Methodical Horrors *Episode 37: Inheritance of Calamity *Episode 38: Exploit of Hope and Despair Cast Main cast Nex - The single most sought out person by this “World”. He’s one who seeks the destruction of the world around him and desires the end of the NOS’s reign. He protects a girl named Myri while leading her to learn the truth for herself surrounding her power. He’s heading to the restricted area past the branch’s main facility to finish what he has to do, facing anyone who stands in his path along the way. *First Appearance in Verse: V2E20: Conflict of Resolves * Drive: Soul Reaper - An altered Drive. It's a wicked energy of the Azure that consumes anything it touches, does more damage to his foes where it counts—in their soul. The Soul Reaper is said to be from the Harvester he holds, its a unique combination of Soul Eater and another unknown drive. Its designed to use Nex's Power over Azure to add a corrosive touch of seithr to his blade and body when he injures his foes. * Abilities: **''BlazBlue: ''An odd Grimoire based off of an ancient design from the original grimoire. It awakened from a dormant state upon Nex's demand and choice, and is installed with a improved Soul Eater called Soul Harvester which allows him to refine souls and use the energy within them in conglomeration to build the grimoire's power as his own to develop his soul further. ** The Power of Azure: An extremely dangerous power over the Azure that Nex awakened through the Grimoire. It's designed for destruction and is a tool of death and corrosion itself. It allows him to utilize the chaotic energies of seithr and azure darkness—manifesting it into nightmarish beasts and even fuse it directly into his body to change his form. Its enhanced by the strange Azure Grimoire he owns. Siegfried Schtauffen - A man who was raised with Nex by Imyo, however he chose to stay with their foe: The NOS for his own reasons. Nex and he don't get along by any means. Surviving the fight with Zaezel, the Brigadier continues to his promised reward after disappointing the General for failure of his objective. He seeks to finish his mission along with move toward his own goals obtaining hidden knowledge that could change his road forever as he delves deeper into his power with the boundary. * First Appearance in Verse: V2E20: Conflict of Resolves * Drive: Incendia Ruina: Siegfried uses Azure to enhance his special moves and cloak them in devastating azure flames. * Abilities: ** Power of Azure: A control over the power of Azure that isn't created by the NOS, instead being channeled directly from the boundary. How he attained this ability is unknown, but is shown that it's power is far greater than faux Azure. It's potential is limited as it requires his father's blade to channel the boundary, which in turn is manipulated into blue flames. Myri Kukiyona - A girl from the NOS who Nex took with him on his own accord, she is traveling with him willingly to learn this road of truth he offers wanting to know more about herself ever since the events where she tapped into her power. * Abilities: Has a dormant potential with energy that seems to counteract Nex's, however she has no idea how to access it or wield it. It also harms Azure Sin Subjects like Zaezel. Reiga Sorairo - A young man who has the powers of Azure running through him and requires no grimoire to unleash them making him a prodigy. Sent to defeat Zaezel and his subordinates by orders, he doesn’t enjoy fighting however, but can obtain a fierce spirit of slumbering strength within that can awaken sporadically. * Drive: Azure Summoner: Channels positive force of the Azure to create a strange light transcendent colored energy he manipulates into anything—most commonly his twin blades. * Abilities: Wields Azure given to him at some point in his childhood by the NOS to be their Prodigy. There isn't much known about it. He's able to do so without the need of a BlazBlue. Akari "δ Four" - The Fourth model of the Type 4 Azure Interface Primefield who is Reiga’s partner. She holds immense combat prowess and undergoes a strange shift at times when around Nex. * Drive: Sword Summoner Type 4: In conjunction with her combat form, Akari summons petal blades of energy to strike the opponent. Kiryos Hikamigawa - An assassin who has put a truce to the conflict with Byakai in favor to begin to learn the truth both Nex and he spoke of. He has to now be cautious of his actions around his superiors while aiding his friends on their endeavors and trying to piece things together for himself. *Drive: Crystal Wolf: Uses his cryokinesis to conjure constructs made of ice to aid him in battle, ranging from simple formations (spikes) to more complex ones (ice clones). *Abilities: Is able to summon familiars (primarily a white wolf) to aid him. Hiro Yokai - A young man who appeared in the vicinity of Kagutsuchi's restricted zones filled with seithr with an odd story to his name. He's apparently from a different timeline, and is looking for his brother Cyril. He's believed to supposed to be dead, but traveled from the boundary in an unknown occurrence so far. * Drive: Unknown * Abilities: ** Unidentified Ability: Summons light from seithr around himself which has been shown to be effective against Seithr Beings. Byakai Torayuki - A cat beastkin who is the son of Morkuv, as he trails along Nex’s path he’s picked up pieces of the mystery surrounding the “Nefas” and seeks to find what his father knew, which had made him a target. He has a distinct disliking of Serza, though why is unknown. * Drive: Solar'' ''Leo: A blur of blazing aura that moves him faster then the eye can catch, is used with his claws primarily which turn them white hot. Mujihi Mazio - A Fox Beastkin who is the leader of Red Thunder and has a vendetta against the Lt General of the NOS. While he is ally to LSZ he doesn’t entirely agree with them and sticks to doing what he feels is right if applicable, but he is also loyal. He’s looking for Valetha, Sylar and Zerde by orders. * Drive: Element Breaker A flurry of elemental prowess from the Armagus he holds, though he can't use any more then one at a time. * Abilities: ** Chaotic Element - A source of power Mujihi gained after an assault in the past on his family and kept him alive after grave injury. Other then existing because of Liberation Sector Zero, nothing is known. Komyo Amatera - A protagonist who holds a enigmatic radiant blade and seeks to find Nex. She’s trying to keep him from going to the Restricted Area on orders and the feeling something evil sleeps within. She is targetted by a few of the NOS for unknown reasons, and the unknown forces who seem to wish her gone. Miwa Suzuki - A girl who is traveling with Yumiko after waking up from cryogenic sleep in Verse 1. She has a pure form of Azure dubbed “Pink Azure”. After leaving the ministry with Yumiko after her friend warns her of the impending dangerous situation, she discovers what life is like in the world century after hers. * Drive: Manipulates the Wind around her to aid her combat abilities. * Abilities: ** Power of Azure "Pink Azure": A pure source allowing her to heal the wounds of others by recreating an organic form to how it used to be before damage, but it can do nothing for those with Azure themselves or inorganic lifeforms. Is said to be connected to the past history of the original source due to its purity. Sylar - The infamous White Demon whose only known ally is Nex himself and wields a power of what’s called “White Darkness”. He holds an extremely powerful weapon bearing resemblance to the Nex Exitium themselves. After losing sight of Zaezel he goes right back after him unconcerned with the fact he’s become a target of both forces in this war, just like Nex. However the mystery remains why Sylar seeks Zaezel and why he despises LSZ. * Drive:'' Dark Cell ''- The strange negative force generated from Sylar builds seithr around him that he absorbs into fields of electrified darkness converting it into powerful corrosive jet black lightning. The more seithr he absorbs and generates the stronger his attacks become. * Abilities: ** White Darkness: An unofficial name for the corrosive Pitch lightning he creates from negative force of mind and the seithr around him. Its ability is from Sylar's apttitude with the boundary which is extremely high—he turnins the energy into raw power that's been dubbed White Darkness for its white color yet dark vibe. He generates this as a negative energy at constant throughout his body. Valetha Deumos - A woman of unknown origin who appears to be working on her own holding a Norai Stigma like Zaezel. She’s being tracked down by LSZ’s Red Thunder division. * Drive:' ''Iblisa' - A Norai Stigma built to harness the deadly seithr and concentrate it into power for designing bullets, rays and novas depending on the amount stored—the guns are prone to overheats though and it runs completely on seithr. * Abilities: ** 'Proto Harvester:' A installation of the Norai Stigma, it allows it to harness the seithr and release power from the gates until it burns the energy. It brings out Iblisa's potential turning it into a weapon of pure seithr and energy. Fasado - The Lt General of the NOS who has a desire to end the son of one called Tekina and quell the rebel force against his allies cause. He took an interest in certain individuals in the last event, and pursues them while completing his orders. * Drive:' Scarlet Moon' - An enhanced and altered drive. Lunges and crescent themed strikes, summoning red waves of energy and moving with insane speeds. Yami Akuhei - Working alongside his subordinate while the SIA is occupied, Akuhei is one who keeps to himself and is following actions of Mysteria. He claims to be here to keep an eye on everyone but his true intent is unknown. He has a most certain goal and seeks to see it through no matter the cost in the midst of the conflict against Zaezel. * Drive: 'Stigma Nightmare' - A enhanced drive said to be reminescent of Yamaorochi's power. Utilizing seithr, he makes an extremely corrosive serpentine energy that he shrouds himself in to empower his large arsenal of options with Leviathan or direct combat. The energy does added damage to the foe by sapping their life on contact. * '''Abilities:' Unknown Lukain Necaros - The Marshal of the NOS who is proper but far more devious then he appears at first glance, willing to put Myri into a difficult position to release her power and it nearly cost Nex his freedom. While he says his priority is the government, the man's agenda within the war isn't known. * Drive: Necro Weaver - An enhanced drive, its a very crude art of energy weaving from the boundary, its absent of any light or life itself. He concentrates it almost immediately on summoning, and it takes the form of whisp like orbs that are multi purpose due to their form being of a darkened concentrated matter. They can sap energy. Zaezel - A being called the “Nefas” or “Azure/Blue Sin Subject”. A completely unknown factor behind the attacks against Kagutsuchi in the previous Verse, he seems to seek out the Restricted Area as everyone races to stop him. He intends to use Nex and his azure in some way to fulfill a prophetic goal of his "Lord". *'Drive' - An unamed drive he uses to design apendeges of hellish black fire in close combat. Its corrosive and can punch through the thickest defense. *''Abilities: Proto Harvester Alpha:'' A prototype to Nex's Soul Harvester. Its installed into his Norai stigma and when he consumes enough souls, he can utilize it as an instrument to his body to fuse into himself to it and gain its power. Secondary Cast Mysteria - The Lt Colonel who is Reiga's trusted friend. She's deployed under the Marshal and trying to prevent the breach of the restricted area—until she hears some devastating news. Serza - A member of LSZ who left the ranks of the NOS as the previous ally of Akuhei. he’s looking to stop Nex, Sylar and Zaezel by orders while also keeping watch on Komyo. He is something of an odd sort who is impossible to predict the actions of. He wields the Nex Exitium Ophius. Lazarith - A member of the Ministry who goes to Kagutsuchi in order to find Myri and keep her out of this fight at any cost. Because of it he can easily be considered far too overprotective. He knows a bit more than most due to the fact he’s spoken to the Council and stood in for his division before. He’s known as the “Angel of Salvation”. Yumiko Nanaya - Miwa's partner who helped her, stopping Nex from destroying the cryogenic pod she was sealed in. Ever since then she's decided to help her with her desire to help the world and learn more about herself. Yumiko is energetic and spry, but can lack confidence at times. Edmund Reinhardt and Selene - TBA Support Legna Alucard - The sole remaining observer of a massive purge done by the government. She has been aiding humanity secretively, but most so she helps Nex of her own reasoning. Nicaiah Metake - The leader of 0th Sector in LSZ, Nicaiah has a history in war she rarely will speak of. She has a desire to bring about the end of the war and see the fall of the NOS. She cares deeply for the people that work under her but won't hesitate to do what needs to be done either. Koyoto - Koyoto is a spirit who was brought back into existence by Legna's observation. He now serves to look after Nex and Myri, though he doesn't agree with many things Nex is doing. Kiel Angelo - A member of the ministry and a soul of peace, seems to know alot about Siegfried and Nex among the world's situation. He's not one for fighting. Others Zerde - An antagonistic wolf beastkin whom Mujihi met in the events of the city. He's a bounty hunter under employment of an illegal force. Lutha - Zerde's accomplace. She has a soft side around Ravan, but to others she seems ruthless and cold to their opinions. Ravan - A young man who is with the Illegal Forces small group of Lutha and Zerde. He has a lazy, yet hot blooded side to him but seeks more power to end control. Wields an Armagus that allows him to make magic crystals of concentrated fiery energy. Elis - TBA Type X - TBA Kondra - TBA ??? - TBA ??? - TBA The Overseers/Unknown 5 - The absolute highest of the NOS authority very rarely spoken of in Verse 1. Its unknown who they are but they're observing the events of Kagutsuchi and also keep a tight watch on Akuhei. Lukain is able to speak with them directly due to his status, and Lukain acts as the one to carry out their will physically. Summary Related Plot Terms *Azure Sin Subject (Episode 20) *Seithr Core (Episode 20) *Council Templar (Episode 21) *Shards of Sin (Episode 21) *The 'Red' (Episode 22) *"Red Seithr Core" (Episode 23) *Sentient Unit (Episode 23) *Corrosion Anomaly *The Eye of Sheol Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Control Sequence Verse